Best Served Cold
by jesslarhea
Summary: Full summary inside. This is a Bella and Emmett story and they are big believers in the saying "Revenge is a dish best served cold" And the Cullen will feel just how cold the two and their revenge can be. Rated M for good reason. Duh! ENJOY! OH, AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!


" _ **Best served cold"**_

 _ **Okay, so this is my first Bella/Emmett story and I hope you can ship it…**_

 _ **I don't own Twilight but all my mistakes are mine though.**_

 _ **SUMMARY**_

 _ **Bella is tired of being someone that she's not, and she is tired of the way that Edward treats her. She is also tired of seeing the one she wants married to another woman.**_

 _ **Emmett and Rosalie's relationship has been pretty much over for decades now. All they do is fight and argue. Rose is always belittling Emmett. She treats him like he is beneath her; just like Edward treats Bella.**_

 _ **Bella is a new born but Edward still thinks of her as fragile and breakable. She was turned before the wedding could take place; so her and Edward are not married and no Renesamee.**_

* * *

 _ **~Emmett~**_

 _ **(Revenge is a dish best served cold)**_

"Edward, I don't need a damn babysitter while you all go hunting, and I don't want to go hunting either! I fed this morning. Remember Jasper took me?" I yell at the man that I once loved and would do anything for. Seriously, I thought once I was a vampire; he would stop treating me like a damn baby. But no, the asshole just got worse and I fell for someone else. Which was the best thing to ever happen to me.

Hell, when Edward and I got back together I thought he would finally treat me like an equal but he remained the same old overbearing, jackass that he was before he left me. Even after the Volturi demanded my transformation Edward still wanted me to remain human. He even got his family to vote for me to stay mortal, well, all except Emmett, Jasper, and my favorite Pixie.

On the day that Victoria marched her newborn army into forks to kill me, Edward ordered Emmett to take me up the mountain for my protection. That is when I realized that I was in love with Emmett as much as he was in love with me. To be honest, I wanted Emmett way before then. Hell, he told me that he has been in love with me since the moment that he saw me, but at the time he didn't understand what he was feeling for me and he didn't want to take his brothers "mate."

The kisses that we shared that day were magical and I never wanted it to end. His lips were like fire and ice. His touch made my body ache for him. I just needed and wanted him more than anything. Seriously, that moment that Em and I shared is the one human memory that isn't fuzzy or unclear…

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

* * *

" _Love?" I hear the voice that greats on my sanity more than any other, but instead of lashing out and telling him that I seriously cannot stand him anymore. I just simply smile sweetly but its only for show, and then I look over at the bane of my existence, Edward Fucking Cullen._

" _Yes Edward?" God I want to puke. I want to scream that I don't love him anymore but for some reason I can't be away from the Cullen's; more specifically Emmett. I want him but he has Rose even though they aren't really together anymore, and I'm suppose to be in love with the hundred year old virgin._

 _Alice told me the other day that soon I would be happier than I have ever been but she wouldn't give me any details. Damn evil pixie._

" _Is that plan alright with you?" Huh? What the hell is the fucker talking about now? My confusion must be clear on my face because he sighs and begins to explain. I notice Rosabitch rolling her eyes right before she starts to stare at Edward again. Those two really think that I have no clue that they are more than "brother and sister." I just wish I could find a way to tell Emmett that he can do so much better than that a lying, cheating bitch. "Bella!"_

" _Sorry Edward." I sigh loudly. "It's been a really long day and I've got a lot on my mind." I roll my neck and then groan in satisfaction when I feel large cold hands on my neck an shoulders; massaging and rubbing my sore muscles. God I really want to laugh when I see Rosalie glare hard at me, and hear Edward growl at Emmett for touching me; and that action from Eddie boy causes Rose to turn her glare on him._

" _Bella, today Emmett is going to take you up the mountain to keep you safe while the rest of us take care of the new born army. You both are gonna stay over night." Edward growls then slaps Emmett's hands off my shoulders. Mother fucking asshole! "And Emmett, keep your hands off my mate." God in heaven I really want to laugh in the delusional shitheads face but I bite my tongue and nod my head before leaving them and heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat, then pack some food for tonight. As I'm packing up the food that I'll need for tonight it finally clicks in my head…_

 _Holy shit! Emmett is taking me up the mountain. I'll be alone with the man that I want more than anything. Jesus Christ I need to do some serious body maintenance, fucking now!_

 _I quickly grab my bag and run up to the room that Esme decorated for me. When I open the door my favorite Pixie is standing in my closet. "Took you long enough to let the information hit you and by the looks of you I'd say that it seriously bitch slapped you." The bitch whispers so that the others don't hear her, then she begins to laugh as she tosses me a skimpy panties and bra set. "Your welcome."_

 _I run over to her and wrap her in a tight hug. "I knew that you knew how I felt about him." I whisper in her ear. "Will he love me back?" For some reason I feel a little self conscience and feel the need for some reassurance._

" _You have no idea, and I wouldn't be encouraging you to do it if I didn't know that he feels the same for you." She smiles then pats my shoulder. "Now hurry, you and Em are leaving in an hour."_

 _Once my teeth are brushed I jump in the shower and as soon as I'm shaved, washed, dried and dressed I make my way down stairs to find everyone waiting on the slow human. Ugh, I hate being so…human._

" _Are you ready for an adventure Bella?" Emmett grins at me when I smile and nod._

" _Emmett, please be careful with her, She is fragile and not use to you…rough housing." Edward pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes while Em and I just roll our eyes at the constipated looking fucker._

" _Yeah Emmett," Rose sneers at me then glares at him. "She just a weak little human."_

" _Fuck you Rose!" I yell at the bitch._

 _She growls and takes a step toward me but Emmett moves between us while my so called boy friend is still pinching the bridge of his damn nose._

" _Bella, show some respect to Rose, please." The asshole finally gives his nose a break only to glare at me._

 _I roll my eyes as I jump on Emmett's back. "Yeah, okay Edward. I would tell you to hold your breath but I wouldn't get the desired effect now; would I? Oh and I'm a firm believer in the notion "Respect is earned not give on a silver platter." Sorry Rosie, but I don't bow down to ice queens or a self proclaimed princess." I giggle while Emmett, Jasper, and Alice laugh their asses off._

 _Emmett takes off before the two fucktards can say a word to me. Laughing the entire trip up the mountain. When we get to where we're staying for the night Emmett sets me down then kisses the fuck out of me. "Thank you for that." He pecks my lips once more before becoming a blur as he sets up our tent._

 _Mean while I'm still standing in the same damn spot with my fingers pressed to my tingling lips. Holy fuck, Emmett just kissed me like I have never been kissed before._

" _Bella?" I jump when I hear Em call out my name from inside the tent. Damn he moves fast. "Come here."_

 _I begin to walk slowly toward the tent so I don't do something embarrassing like trip over my damn shadow and face plant. That would seriously suck. When I step in the tent I gasp when I suddenly find myself pressed into a soft air mattress._

" _Em…"_

" _Shh, just feel me baby." Emmett whispers as he leans forward and sensually kisses me._

 _Our lips move together slowly at first but as the kiss deepens I feel Em slide his sweet tongue into my mouth; dominating me completely. Somehow my hands slips into his tight shirt, and the feel of his huge muscles tightening beneath my touch and makes my body burn and shiver at the same time._

" _Oh god." I gasp out when he begins to kiss down my neck. "This feels amazing Emmett. Please don't stop!" I moan loudly as he swiftly pulls my shirt over my head and immediately trails his cool wet tongue down my chest._

" _Damn baby you taste so good." He groans when he slips his tongue beneath my bra. "Fuck, I have been wanting to do this since the moment I first saw you. Leave with me Bella. I can't stay with those assholes any longer baby. And I don't think I can live without you now." I look down as I drag my nail through his short dark hair causing him to purr softly. "Alice, Jas and I are leaving soon and I can't leave without you baby."_

" _Really?" Damn, is that all I can say. Fuck Bella tell him how you feel you idiot. "You want me? Do you want me forever, Emmett?" I bite my lip hoping to hell that he doesn't pull an Edward and tel me that he would rather keep me human. God that would suck. I'd still go anywhere with him though._

" _More than anything Bella. Fuck, I want to bite you right now. I want you for the next billion years baby." He grins down at me as he completely rips my bra off of me. "I want you until the end of time and even after that I'll find a way to stay with you. I fucking love you Bella. More than anything and I won't…I cannot live another second without you." He leans down and flick my nipple with his tongue. "So, what do say baby? Do you want me as much as I want you?"_

" _Fuck yes Emmett! Oh god, you have no idea how much I have wanted to hear you say that to me." I lean up and kiss him hard while press my hips against his. "I'm yours Emmett." My hands slide down his stomach and the moment I reach the button of his jeans he freezes and places his hand gently on my mouth._

" _Shh, someone is coming." Emmett puts my shirt back on then gets to his feet and sniffs. I see his eyes turn black as night just as he let out a fierce roar, then I'm in his arms and we're outside the tent._

" _Oh scandalous." I hear the sickly sweet voice that sends chills down my spine every time I hear it. Victoria. "Now what would your brother say about you fucking his little pet?"_

 _Emmett grins at the bitch and shrugs his shoulders as he sets me down and pulls my body flush against his back. "Fuck if I care what the moron thinks about me and my mate."_

 _Victoria growls and snaps her eyes to me. "I thought you were Edwards mate?"_

" _Nope." I laugh. "That would be the dumb blonde, Rosalie…I think." I don't know where all the bravery and bitchiness is coming from but damned if I don't like it. "I was just a pet to the asshole. So if you want the whole "mate for a mate" Rose is down in the valley of the mountain with the rest of the family. Have fun and good luck."_

" _My James died because they were protecting you so you are the one that I want!" The crazy bitch screams._

" _We'll if your so called mate would have been smart enough to not mess with a large coven he would still be alive and wasting space." Emmett taunts the bitch._

" _Riley, if you somehow get a hold of the human bitch I want you to hold her and wait for me to kill this overly muscular moron!" Before I can blink Victoria charges us only to get kicked in the face and sent flying into a tree._

" _Victoria!" The male vampire Riley charges us and get the same treatment at his whore._

 _I feel Emmett slip something cold and hard into my hand and the moment I look down at the torch lighter I feel Emmett move from in front of me. I snap my head up only to come face to face with Riley. I look over his shoulder and see a blur and a lot of nappy red hair._

 _A moment later I feel cold unfeeling hands on my throat and a cold chest to my back. Oh god I'm going to die. I suddenly remember the lighter that Emmett just gave me. God I hope this works._

 _I discretely situate the lighter in my hand and strike it as I hold it to Riley dirty shirt. He must have been covered in venom or gasoline because the fucker lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree. Before I can run away from the flaming idiot, he swings burning hind out and sends me flying back into the trees._

 _Oh god that hurt. I look down and see a stick the size of my arm speared through my stomach._

 _I begin to cough as I look up. The moment Emmett and Victoria smell my blood their fighting stops. Vicky makes the mistake of turning her head at her still burning friend and in that moment Emmett snaps her head off and tosses it to Riley and the dumb ass caught it, so now Riley and Victoria's head are burning to ash._

" _Fuck baby!" I let my head lull towards him just as he kneels next to me and I smile weakly and try to speak but Em stops me as he presses her lips to mine. "Three days baby and you'll be back in my arms forever. I love you." I feel Em lean down and sink his sharp teeth into my neck. Moments later I feel the burn of his venom moving throughout my body._

 _I try smile as I lift my hand and thread my fingers into Emmett's soft hair just as the world around me begins to fade into darkness."I love you too, Emmett. Forever."_

* * *

Once I woke from the change I was a little disappointed that all the Cullen's were in my room. I really don't care for anyone other than Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

Emmett is my everything now, and Alice and Jasper are my only family besides my Emmett. I love them all dearly and would do anything for them. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that we had plans for the rest of the Cullen's we would have left the moment I woke.

On my first hunt Alice told us that Em and I needed to keep a lid on our relationship. She said that if we play our cards right, the Cullen wealth would become the Whitlock and McCarty wealth. So that is why we all haven't left the family yet and it is also why Em and I can only be together when he and I are alone. And that is how it will stay until Jasper and Emmett can get all of the Cullen family accounts transferred to the Whitlock and McCarty accounts.

Trust me, I told Alice that she had better make damn sure that we get as much alone time as she can get us. And she does; the damn crafty woman comes up with all kinds of excuses for everyone but Em and I to leave the house. Or for Emmett to be the one to take me hunting.

It took everything in us both not to let it be know to the family that we were together. That shit was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, but we managed to get through it with Jasper and Alice's help. Man, I really love my brother and sister.

I'm so damn glad that Emmett moved out of Rosalie's room a long time ago and I insisted that I have my own room until the wedding that will not be taking place with Edward. Ugh, gag me now. I seriously cannot stand the sight of Edward or the sound of his voice.

Emmett also wants me to work on controlling of my shield while we're still under the Cullen roof. So, much to Carlisle delight, he has been working with me everyday but my damn shield sometimes has a mind of it's own. I do however have impeccable control over my blood lust, although sometimes I have my moments of rage and the strong urge to rip a fuckers throat out is freaking blinding at times, but they are few and far between and it only really happens when I'm around Eddie and Rosabitch for too long. Or when Rose touches Emmett; granted, he ignores her and tells her not to touch him. I don't care, I still want to gut the bitch every single time it happens.

Em told me one night that we were alone that he and Rose haven't been together for decades now and that one day long ago, he just looked at her and felt the urge to vomit. He said that she was the most vane and vapid bitch he has ever met and could not understand how he stayed with her for so long, or why he was with her in the first place.

Emmett, Alice, and Jasper are all really good at hiding their thoughts from Edward so they, along with myself are the only ones to know about me and Emmett and our plan to put them all in their place once and for all. Here lately though I have been able to keep my shield around them just in case Eddie boy gets lucky and hears something in their thoughts.

Hell, the reason Alice and Jasper plan to leave with us is because they are sick and tired of Rose's attitude and Edward's Victorian ways and mind reading bullshit; not to mention, that we all are really sick of Carlisle and Esme dotting on the two babies and giving them any and everything they ever want. They are also leaving with us because they love me and Em as much as we love them. They are our true family.

"Look Bella, I know that you are not breakable now." Edward's condescending voice breaks me from my thoughts.

The bastard grits his teeth like he doesn't believe a fucking word that is coming out of his mouth. He really hates that I'm not human anymore but Rose hates it more; seeing as I can kick her ass now, and that happens a lot. The Cullen's blame it on my newborn rage and blood lust. I blame it on the fact that I really hate the fucking bitch…

"But you are a newborn and I can't risk you sinking into one of your fits of rage and attacking the entire state of Alaska…" He stops talking when I bare my teeth and growl at him but the stupid moron opens his mouth again almost unfazed. "Please Bella, just let Emmett stay w…"

"Okay Edward." I smile a genuine smile when he revealed that Emmett would be the one staying with me. I was under the impression that Emmett was going with them. Damn pixie likes to fuck with me with shit like this all the damn time. Bitch knows that I can't and won't miss the opportunity of being alone with the man that I love. "I'll stay here with Emmett and be a good little girl." More like a bad, bad girl.

"Thank you, love." Edward smiles and leans down to place a small kiss to my cheek like he would break me if he kissed me with more intensity. Oh well, it makes me happy that he still holds himself back, because I really don't want him to kiss me like a lover would; like Emmett does, all the time. Eddie boy would be a dead fucker if he ever tried to kiss me on my lips."We'll be back Sunday morning."

"Have fun." I smile as I walk out of the room.

"Oh, we will." Rose sneers at me as she shuts her bedroom door. The bitch thinks no one knows of her and Eddie boys little affairs. I can just imagine the two of them together. Her dominating the Victorian prude.

That's some funny but very disgusting shit right there…

I shiver at the nasty shit that my brain can come up with. That is just a disgusting thought, it makes me want to flipping vomit. Yuck! I'm so glad that I don't have visions like Alice. She told me one day way back when that she had a vision of the two going at it like bunnies. Needless to say, Jasper caught her trying to pour bleach in her eyes while mumbling shit about bleaching her brain. Poor thing was inconsolable for days.

Alice and Jasper told me and Emmett not too long ago that Rose and Edward were humping like bunnies anytime they were alone for years now. We already knew that though and don't give a shit. Alice also said that she knew about me and Emmett since we all met. I wanted to kick her ass for not telling us. She could have save us a whole lot of trouble. But I got over it fast because she said that if she would have said something to us, or if our lives didn't move along as they did, Em and I would be dead now. She doesn't know how or why, she just knows that, that would have been the outcome if she had meddled in our futures.

I'm brought back to the now by the sound of the door slamming. I smile as I stare out of the window just watching as everyone, but me and Emmett leave the house.

The moment they hit the trees and I hear them begin to run into the Alaskan forest I feel Emmett's big strong hands slowly slide around my waist and his lips on my neck. "For a moment there I thought you didn't want to be alone with me, baby. But then I realized that Alice was messing with you again and the dumb shithead that is Edward fucking Cullen had yet to inform you that you would be staying with me." He mumbles as his lips move across my skin and up to my ear. "God, I can't wait till we leave this place." I feel his thick erection press into my ass.

I turn in his embrace and jump into his big strong arm, wrapping my legs around his hips, grinding on that delicious cock of his that only stands at attention for me. "Lets tell them everything when they get back, Em. You and Jasper got the last account yesterday, so why are we still here?" I pout before I take his bottom lip into my mouth then pull back with a wicked grin as I grind myself on him harder. "I can't live like this anymore Em. I want the world to know that you are mine and I am yours. I want them to smell us all over this house when they get back. I want Edward to smell what I plan to do to you in his room or on his piano, and I want Rose to smell what you do to me on her bed. I want them both to smell and sense the way you fuck me on every surface of this house. Mmmm." I groan loudly when I lean my upper body back as far as Emmett allows me to, then grin and roll my hips against his throbbing cock.

"Oh fuck yes, baby. Lets do all of the above." Em pulls my body up then slams my back against the wall. "Alice gave me the green light, so starting here and now. You and I are mates and they all will know that when they get back." He growls as he places me back on my feet then spins me around to face the wall. "Put you hands on the wall, Isabella." I do as I'm told just as I feel him rip my dress from my body. "Fuck, I love your sexy little body, baby." Em groans in my ear when he sees that I have been naked under my tiny dress all day. "Spread those long legs for me. That's it baby, just like that." He presses his body against mine once his clothes are shredded and on the floor next to my dress. "Dig your fingers into the wall and hold on tight." Oh fuck me, he plans to destroy Esme's house. Hell yes!

I do as I'm told just as he positions his throbbing member at me soaking wet core. "Oh fuck Em. Yes!" I scream out as he thrusts his huge cock inside me in one swift thrust then begins to fuck me relentlessly against the wall. My hands dig further into the plaster and wood, to the point that I can feel the cold air from outside.

"Do you love it when your man fucks you like a wild animal, baby?" He growls and snakes his hand around my tummy then slides his fingers down between my dripping folds, moving his finger in a circle at an inhuman speed. "Answer me now woman." Oh god that growl.

"Yes baby!" I cry out as my walls begin to tremble around his pulsing cock. "Oh god yes Em!" I continue to scream as every part of my body trembles from the extreme pleasure that Emmett is giving me.

"I'm going to mark you right now, my Isabella…" He slides his tongue across my shoulder then further up. Oh fuck yes, I have waited six long ass months for this. "Were everyone can see that you belong to me." I moan loudly when I feel him scrape his teeth high up against my neck; where he knows it will be seen by all. "And I aim to do that right now, baby." He growls then sinks his teeth deep into my flesh, giving me his mating bite on my neck so everyone can see that I belong to him and only him.

I quickly turn and jump into his arms and drag my tongue up his nick. "Fuck yeah, bite me baby. Mark me as yours, Bella." I smile against his skin right before sinking my teeth into his neck just as he thrust his still hard dick into me and proceeds to fuck the shit out of me again. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you more, Emmett."

"Not possible baby."

"Oh, it is possible my love." I begin to roll my hips against him again. "And I'll prove it to you."

* * *

"Are you ready for this, baby? They're almost here." I smile over my shoulder at the man that I love more than my eternal life itself.

Em and I have been fucking each other and destroying Esme's house for the past two days now. We have had our way with each other on every sturdy, and not so sturdy surfaces. Hell, most of the house is completely trashed and the entire house smells like hot dirty sex. If you ask me, I think we improved the place. I mean seriously, if you want to go unnoticed, why live in and fucking palace.

"I am more than ready, woman." Em growls causing me to giggle as I stand only to be pulled back down into Emmett's lap.

"I want them to catch us in a very compromising position. Now turn that sweet ass around and grind on your mans long, thick, and painfully hard cock." Em flips me around so that I'm straddling him.

"You know I can honestly say that I believe our love for each other is matched. You say that you love me more and I say that I love you more but the way that you make me feel is the same way I want to make you feel everyday for as long as we live. I love you Emmett McCarty…More than anything." I lean forward and drag my tongue across his lips as I grind against him. "I love you so damn much…"

"I love you more." I giggle at the silly man as I continue to dry hump him on what's left of the couch. Hell, it's the only part of the couch that is big enough to hold us. We seriously destroyed this shit hole, and it's contents.

"What the hell happened to the house?! Oh god is that sex I smell?" I hear Esme gasp as everyone walks through the front door. I also hear a pixie like giggle and Jasper laughing his ass off.

I smile down at my man just as everyone makes their way into the trashed living room. They all are staring at Em and I in shock. Well Alice and Jasper are grinning at us. "Sorry about the mess Esme. Em and I got a little carried away. We can't all be like Rose and Eddie, because the missionary position just flat out suck. Em and I need to move around and I have a little habit of testing his stamina. Oh and if you're wondering; Em is a fucking machine. I'm talking non stop." I giggle loudly at the look Em and I are receiving. "We usually hit the forest when the need to have wild animal sex arises. Hell, we tried this time you know but, we just couldn't quite make it." At this I hear Alice and Jasper laughing up stairs as they grab all our luggage and shit we can't replace from our bedrooms.

"What the fuck?!" Rose screams as she moves closer to me and Emmett. "You are married to me you asshole. And you, you fucking slut…"

"And you are suppose to be engaged to me Isabella!" Eddie boy whines like a freaking baby.

"Yeah well, none of that shit stopped the two of you from the affair that you've had going on for years. Also Rose. "Emmett growls and points his finger in her face "Call my mate that again. I fucking dare you! Oh and we haven't been a married couple in decades you dumb bitch! We just never got around to calling Jenk's to make our divorce final. But don't worry, I got that shit done the day I bit my Bella." Emmett growls as he stands and pulls me behind him. "And the only slut I see in this house is you. Bella has only ever been with me! How many men have you fucked Rosalie? Huh? We all know about you and Eddie boy so don't you fucking dare talk to my mate like that you conniving little bitch!"

Rose growl and crosses her arms then turn to me. "That's right, Edward didn't want to touch you so he came to me…"

"No, he didn't want to take my innocence, so he found a loose whore to meet his needs. That god." I laugh. "But that is neither here nor there because I cannot stand the sight of the scrawny fucker." I laugh at the looks I receive for that bit of honesty.

"Oh and Rosalie…" Em pulls me around his body and hugs me to him with my back pressed to his chest. "I left the divorce papers on whats left of the kitchen counter. Oh, and Jenk's labeled and idiot proofed it so that dumb blondes like you can easily figure it out, okay."

I grin just as Carlisle begins to growl at us. "You two have a lot of nerve doing this to my children! I want the both of you out of my house now! You both are cut off from the family funding…"

"Oh, that's cool." Emmett grins evilly at the good doc. "You know, with me being the computer genius and your accountant; I took the liberty of…well you'll see when you check the balances in all your accounts."

"You robbed me Emmett?!" Carlisle screeches like a damn woman. "How could you?!"

"Easy." Em shrugs then grins at Carlisle. "No, I didn't take it all…or at least I don't think." Emmett turns my head up to look at him as he looks down at me with a mock thoughtful look. "Did we take it all, babe? I can't remember. I'm sure Jas knows. He is the one that helped me after all."

At this I begin to laugh along with Alice as her and Jasper skip next to us. "Honey, I think Jasper told me that you guys left each of them a little under a grand in each account. Oh he also said that all the stocks were transferred into our names as well. Did you tell me that Jas?"

"Sure did sugar." Jasper chuckles at me.

If he could, I honestly think that Carlisle would be crying like a baby right now. And damn, Rose and Eddie boy are looking like they are not looking forward to getting jobs.

"Why? We were your family. So why would the four of you do this to us? We're going to have to start over now because you what you have done." Esme cries into Carlisle's shoulder.

"You want to know why Esme?" Damn, my man looks like he really wants to slap Esme right now. "You all made us leave Bella the night Jas almost slipped, all because fuckward said so! Alice, Jas, and I never wanted to leave her, but you said that if we didn't follow you and leave the human; we would be cut off and left alone. Then there was the time that you let Eddie boy have his way, yet again, when he wanted to keep Bella human even after she risk her life the save is stupid ass! You all didn't give a fuck that the Volturi wanted Bella either dead or turned; no in between. They would have killed her but you heartless bastards didn't give a rats ass, did you?" Em is so fucking hot when he is pissed. Those damn muscles bulging out…yummy. "So the way I see it, you all are evil and cruel. Worse than the Volturi; worse than James an Victoria. So now you lot mean jack shit to us!" Emmett leans down and kisses my cheek but all I want is to jump him and put on a show for everyone. "Be have baby." The sexy man winks at me and give my ass a slap.

Jasper walks up to Edward and punches him in the face and causing Eddie to fall to the floor and my to stop trying to mount my man. "Hey Eddie boy…" Jas kicks him in the ribs while Alice hold Rose against the wall by her throat. Damn, my little pixie sister is a bad ass. "That is for constantly hurting my sister, you pathetic little boy." Jasper smirks over at Carlisle as he walks over to Alice and put his arm around her waist. "Come on darlin." Oh lord I smell pixie arousal. Damn you Jasper.

Jasper turn to me before he grins and winks at me; knowing damn well that Em and I will have to smell that shit until he takes care of her. Major asshole. Oh well, I'm sure he can still smell my arousal for watching Emmett give the Cullen's a verbal smack down.

"Come on baby." Em chuckles at me and Jasper's little stare down. "Lets leave this…Family to clean their mess."

I laugh as we pass the Cullen's. "Pay back is a mother fucking bitch, now ain't it, assholes?!" I laugh loudly along with my little wonderful family.

Em kisses my lips softly then turns back to the Cullen's and laughs his booming laugh. "And it's always best served cold." With those parting words the four of us head off to our future…to our forever and I for one can't wait to see what my awesome life has in store for me next. I can say this with absolute certainty though, with Emmett as the love of my life, my mate; life will never be mundane or boring.

…And it will only get better as time goes by.

* * *

 _ **Tell me what you all thought about my very first Em and Bells story. Pretty please. With Jasper and Emmett on top. Hehehe, that sounds like some hot and kinky stuff. Yes please, I want seconds and maybe even thirds. Good god I am not right.**_

 _ **Anywho, This story is, as of now, a one shot but I might get inspired to add more chapters in the future, maybe. Who knows? Not me.**_

 _ **Show me the love people…**_


End file.
